cyberairlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
PhilNegrense Air
PhilNegrense Air (Abbrev. PHIN) (IATA: NR, ICAO: PNR, Callsign NEGRENSE) ''is the national carrier of Negros Island in the Philippines and also one of the Carriers of the Philippines. PhilNegrense Air operates its headquarters in Makati, Philippines with offices in Bacolod City, Philippines and has strong presence in the market even though it is just a new airline. The company also will have more presence once their routes around Asia have been launched. PhilNegrense Air was formed after the declaration of bankruptcy of PhilAsiana Airlines. According to PAA's CEO, they declared bankruptcy because of lack of fleet which can't control all its routes after the New Delhi City contract. PhilNegrense is an official member of IATA and one of Philippine Carriers in the Philippines with IOSA. PhilNegrense remains to be one of the safest to fly. |} History Startings as PhilAsiana Airlines PhilNegrense's starting as PhilAsiana Airlines was excellent. PhilAsiana started it services with 1 b737 and after joining ~Wings of Asia~ it boosted its routes and received many in-demand routes. After giving 1 rating and carried 1,000 passengers it signed a contract with Indira Gandhi International Airport in transporting passengers from PAA's hubs but PAA declared bankruptcy the day after the contract signing, the reason was that it cant hold the New Delhi goal that was 14,210 which was too much for PAA. It finally declared bankruptcy on 18th June, 2009. PhilNegrense Air Now PhilAsiana operates as PhilNegrense Air with 1 Antonov An-140 and McDonnell Douglas MD-81. PhilNegrense started its operations from Bacolod-Silay Airport with BCD-MNL route. Now PhilNegrense operates routes; BCD-MNL-BCD, MNL-CEB-MNL, BCD-HKG-BCD and MNL-HKG-MNL routes. PHIN has stated that it has more profits now than its former airline; PhilAsiana Airlines. PhilEmirates Air PhilEmirates Air was formed after the bankruptcy of Emirates Airline. PhilAsiana tookover Emirates and its routes and currently PhilNegrense will put routes back by Fall 2009. Financial Structure Destinations Americas North America *'United States''' **'Anchorage' (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) *'Canada' **'Toronto' (Toronto Pearson International Airport) Asia East Asia *'China, People Republic of' **'Beijing '(Beijing Capital International Airport) **'Guangzhou '(Guangzhou Baiyun International Airport) (Opening on July/August 2009) **'Hong Kong '(Chep Lap Lok International Airport/Hong Kong International Airport) **'Macau '(Macau International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) **'Shanghai '(Shanghai Pudong International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) *'China, Republic of' **'Taipei '(Taoyuan International Airport) *'Japan' **'Tokyo '(Narita International Airport) **'Nagasaki '(Nagasaki Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) **'Nagoya '(Chubu Centrair International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) **'Osaka '(Kansai International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) *'Korea', North **'Pyongyang '(Pyongyang International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) *'Korea, South' **'Seoul '(Incheon International Airport) South Asia *'Bangladesh' **'Dhaka '(Zia International Airport) *'India' **'New Delhi' (Indira Gandhi International Airport) **'Mumbai' (Chattrapati Shivaji International Airport) *'Pakistan' **'Karachi' (Jinnah International Airport) Southeast Asia *'Burma' **'Yangon '(Yangon International Airport) *'Indonesia ' **'Jakarta' (Soekarno-Hatta International Airport) *'Philippines' **'Bacolod '(Bacolod-Silay International Airport) **'Cebu '(Mactan-Cebu International Airport) **'Manila '(Ninoy Aquino International Airport) *'Thailand' **'Bangkok '(Suvarnabhumi International Airport) **'Chiang Mai '(Chiang Mai International Airport) Southwest Asia *'Bahrain' **'Manama' (Bahrain International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) *'Saudi Arabia' **'Riyadh '(King Khalid International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) *'United Arab Emirates' **'Abu Dhabi' (Abu Dhabi International Airport (To commence on mid or late 2009) **'Dubai' (Dubai International Airport) *'Qatar' **'Doha '(Doha International Airport) (To commence on mid or late 2009) Europe Western Europe *'United Kingdom' **'London' (Heathrow International Airport) Contracts PhilNegrense has stated that it will temporarily shut down international routes if they contracts and will serve only domestic routes and routes to Hong Kong from Manila. PhilNegrense has signed its first contract in Yangon and shutted down international routes temporarily and bringin 4 routes to services; RGN-CMX-RGN, MNL-HKG-MNL, CEB-MNL-CEB and BCD-MNL-BCD. Route Expansion PhilNegrense has lack of flights in Asia and Middle East, unlike PhilAsiana before, PhilAsiana had plenty of routes around Asia, PhilNegrense plans to but back routes to East Asia, South Asia, South West Asia and South East Asia. PhilNegrense plans to expand its Asia Pacific and Middle East routes to increase presence in Asia. PHIN has stated all routes will start by Mid/Late 2009. PHIN's goal is to serve routes where Philippine carriers don't serve. PHIN wants to be the airline in Asia with largest regional network. PHIN doesn't currently fly to all of its alliance destinations and will open routes to these destinations of July. Codeshare agreements PhilNegrense Air plans to codeshare with local carriers in the Philippines soon once they get sufficient funds. Fleet Passenger Fleet PhilNegrense has 2 aircrafts in its fleet currently and has plans to purchase widebodies once they have sufficient funds. PHIN has problems with Antonov An-140 and plans to sell it. PhilNegrense has already placed orders in B767-400 which will be delived Late 2009 or Early 2010 and will be replaced again by B777s, A340s and A380s by late 2010 if their funds are sufficient. It has nicknamed it Antonov An-140 'BABY KALAYAAN' due to its KALAYAAN livery which was painted in honor of the 111th Independence of the Philippines and its MD-81 is nicknamed 'EAGLE WORLD' in honor of the Philippine's national bird; the Philippine Eagle. Cargo PhilNegrense has seen other carriers to have huge profit from cargo services and has announced an order of one Airbus A310-200F and had 1 option of a Boeing B777F. PHIN will announce to where its cargo services will commence and where it will operate. Future Fleet PhilNegrense plans to buy A321s, B767 and B747s for its long haul services to Europe, Middle East, Africa, the Americas and Asia. PhilNegrense plans to purchase new wide and narrow bodies by the end of 2009. Services In-flight Services Cabin Rajah Bughaw First SkySuites (RAGIF/RS) The suite class or Rajah Bugahaw First SkySuites, is PhilNegrense Air's highest class of seats, of which each passenger is given a queen-sized bed. Suite class will be available on its wide body aircrafts in late 2009 when they receive their orders. The product is designed by French luxury yacht interior designer Jean-Jacques Coste and consists of separate compartments with walls and doors 1.5 m high. The leather seat, upholstered by Poltrona Frau of Italy, is 35 in (88.9 cm) wide (with armrests up and 23 in (58.42 cm) wide when armrests are down) and a 23 in (58.42 cm) LCD TV screen is mounted on the front wall. The 78 in (198.12 cm) bed is separate from the seat and folds out from the back wall, with several other components of the suite lowering to accommodate the mattress. Windows are built into the doors and blinds offer privacy. Sky''Suites'' located in the center can form a double bed after the privacy blinds between them are retracted into the ceiling. Adarna Sutla (ADARNA/AF) ' Sutla Class seats, available on all aircraft, offer increased legroom, advanced seat ergonomics and personal drop-down LCD screens. The food service offers a full-course selection of Western, Filipino and Japanese Kaiseki dishes (the latter is offered on Japan-bound flights). A written menu is provided and orders are taken before take-off. The Sarimanok Rooster Class seats on narrow-body aircraft Audio-Video On Demand, and laptop power supply with a seat pitch of 39 inches (990 mm). Currently, PhilAsiana Airlines is the one of the local carriers to offer business class on domestic flights. Amenity kits with toothpaste, hairbrush, knitted socks, slumber mask and toiletries from BVLGARI are provided on long-haul flights. '''Sarimanok Tala Rooster Class (SEBRO/SE) ' On long-haul flights, a basic amenity kit with toothpaste, slumber mask and socks is distributed to passengers.57 Like the economy class seats in other carriers, the passenger's footrests and tray tables are found in the seat in front of them except for bulkhead and exit seats, where the tray tables are embedded in the seats and footrests are on the floor. On its B737 smaller LCD screens mounted in certain parts of the cabin as well as overhead TV screens. All aircraft in the mainline fleet feature rolling audio entertainment to Sarimanok Rooster Class passengers. '''Duty Free Negrense DutyFreeNegrense is on MD-81 flights where Passengers can purchase Confectionary, Watches, Toys, Liqour and many things that are on sale on board. DutyFreeNegrense Catalogues are available on flight. Inflight Entertainment PhilNegrense currently has Swan Lake's Entertainment system which is all available to its airline subsidiaries; Sarimanok | World. Sarimanoka | World in PHIN is named as Sarimanok | Negrense World. AVOD is available to ADARNA passengers and noise cancelling headphones are offered to ADARNA passengers also. SEBRO passengers utilize drop down LCD screens. PHIN has offered also Radio on-board as well as inflight magazines; Sarimanok | Read, Sarimanok | Guide, Sarimanok | Shop and Sarimanok | Negrense World. PHIN has plans to put personal PTVs by the end of 2009 when they get sufficient funds and ratings from SkyTrax. Cuisine PhilNegrense Air provides Asian, Filipino and Western dishes on board however dishes may be based on flight origins. PhilNegrense Passengers can select their type of meal on booking or in online check in 24 hours prior to departure. However PHIN decides to open its own Catering Company, currently PHIN's catering is provided by MacroAsia in Manila and catering companies where they land and depart. However Asian and Filipino dishes contain pork and non-halal meals, PHIN strictly prohibits the use of pork ingredients due to some Muslim passengers on-board. Jewish passengers will however have a choice of Kosher Meal and Hindu passengers will have a choice of an Indian meal. Ground Services Check In Passengers may check-in between two to 48 hours prior to flight departure. This may be done over the counter or at the lounge within the airport. Self-service kiosks are also available at Ninoy Aquino International Airport and Bacolod Silay International Airport. Lounges PhilNegrense Air provides Lounges for ADARNA passengers, Sarimanok HIGH CATEGORY members (Adarna, Sarimanok, Sutla). These lounges can be found in: * Bacolod-Silay * Bangkok *Dubai (To Be opened soon) *Hong Kong (To Be opened soon) *Manila *Toronto (To be opened once routes have been opened) Incidents and Accidents PhilNegrense has a very good safety record. Branding Logo PhilNegrense's logo is the Masskara Mask in colors Dark Blue, Gold, Silver and Purple as the background. The MD-81 is in full purple with a Gold and silver line under and its tail with the Masskara Mask Logo. While the Antonov An-140 is in Kalayaan livery and the masskara logo is in Red, Dark Blue and Yellow. FILIPINO NEGRENSE is written on its two aircrafts to represent as carriers of the Negros Island in the Philippines and to represent that the airline is a Philippine Carrier. Campaigns It is in the WOW PHILIPPINES campain by DOTC. The WOW PHILIPPINES video is presented on Arrival to Manila, Bacolod and Cebu from International Flights. thumb|300px|right FILIPINA, FILIPINO PhilNegrense Air only employs Filipino for their cabin crew. The FILIPINA, FILIPINO is the name for the Cabin Crew, FILIPINA for the women and FILIPINO for the Men. The cabin crew mainly speaks Mandarin, Filipino, English and French. The Airline trains the cabin crew for 6 weeks to 6 months. Requirements are height, soft and young skin and fluent in english. Emirates takeover controversy PhilNegrense who was PhilAsiana before is now planning to put routes back to middle East. The Government of Dubai is requesting that PHIN should put routes back as soon as possible, PHIN has stated that it will have routes by the end of 2009. Takeover was succesful when Emirates shutted down because of bankruptcy and major issues. Emirates now is known as PhilEmirates on its routes to Mid-East however the livery on aircraft is PhilNegrense. Alliance Movement PhilNegrense announced on 22nd June, 2009 that it left Bellerophon Alliance due to lack of slots in the Alliance and high collection. PhilNegrense is now ~Wings of Asia~ member but will request to operate its services in NAIA 1. See Also *Bacolod-Silay Airport *Bellerophon Alliance *Ninoy Aquino International Airport *PhilAsiana Airlines *~Wings of Asia~ External Links 1. http://www.cyberairlines.net